Additive manufacturing, or the sequential assembly or construction of a part through the combination of material addition and applied energy, takes on many forms and currently exists in many specific implementations and embodiments. Additive manufacturing can be carried out by using any of a number of various processes that involve the formation of a three dimensional part of virtually any shape. The various processes have in common the sintering, curing or melting of liquid, powdered or granular raw material, layer by layer using ultraviolet light, high powered laser, or electron beam, respectively. Unfortunately, established processes for determining a quality of a resulting part manufactured in this way are limited. Conventional quality assurance testing generally involves post-process measurements of mechanical, geometrical, or metallurgical properties of the part, which frequently results in destruction of the part. While destructive testing is an accepted way of validating a part's quality, as it allows for close scrutiny of various internal features of the part, such tests cannot for obvious reasons be applied to a production part. Consequently, ways of non-destructively and accurately verifying the mechanical, geometrical and metallurgical properties of a production part produced by additive manufacturing are desired.